


you were never mine

by mikimou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, POV First Person, Short, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimou/pseuds/mikimou
Summary: i don't deserve you. i never had.you were too perfect for your own good.you deserve someone who is just as perfect as you are.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character (Background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you were never mine

your hair spilled over your shoulders.

the moonlight reflected your figure, showing me how gorgeous you were.

you looked like an angel. i really had to hold myself back while your enticing lips stared right at me. 

god..i really wanted to kiss you.

but, if i did, i’d probably taint you.

i didn’t deserve you. you were just too perfect for a man like me to have you.

why were you in my arms, then? 

you had constantly told me in that past that you loved me. that we were made for each other. that i needed to gain more confidence in myself.

but...how could i when you were a literal angel on earth?

you said that we deserved one another…

..maybe you were wrong.

of course you were wrong. i would never be able to deserve you. even if i confessed all of my sins, worked hard enough to improve myself and the world, i still wouldn’t deserve you.

maybe you realized that too.

i noticed that small glint in your eyes while you were looking at him, you know?

you seemed to gravitate towards him. of course you would. he looked almost as perfect as you did.

beautiful face, healthy eating habits, for god’s sake, he was an actor! you two looked like the perfect couple..

so when i saw your bralette in the back of one of his photos, i understood.

i never deserved you, anyway.  _ he  _ was probably the closest someone could get to deserving you.

i remember that night, after we had just made love under the stars.

you had turned to me with that angelic smile of yours, pulled me close, and whispered;

“i love you.”

i believed you. why wouldn’t i?

but as of now, you are out of my grasp. i don’t know what to think anymore.

nights where we used to watch movies and cuddle are now replaced with drunken hazes. i’ve tried to bury myself in work to distract myself from you, but my mind always wanders back to the same thought..

you are no longer mine. you and i will never be together again, no matter how hard i try.

but, now that i think of it…

were you ever mine to begin with?

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!  
> i was reading unrequited mm fics and i had the sudden urge to write something! sorry that this is so short! i wrote it on a whim.  
> thank you for reading!  
> -rana


End file.
